


Are you going to answer me?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hei Briskeby, based on a prompt, based on todays clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: prompt: set in the evening of june 13th's clip, the balloon boys are filming a hei briskeby video and yousef takes his phone out mid-video to check his notifications since he didn't have the time to during work and he had it on silent as well, and sees sana's text and forgets how to breathe and doesn't know how to react but is trying to act chill anyways because they're filming but is too shocked to answer back etc etc





	Are you going to answer me?

**_“You know what we should do?”_** Mikael said as Elias let the boys into his house

 ** _“What?_** asked Elias

 ** _“A live video!!”_** Mikael answered excited **_“I’ve seen lots of youtubers doing that, I bet people would watch that!”_**

 ** _“But do we have to do that today?”_** Yousef asked not really excited about it **_“Today is being a hard day at work, I haven’t had a break”_**

 ** _“Come Yousef, stop complaining! Mikael’s idea is great”_** Adam said

 ** _“Of course you’re on his side…”_** Yousef muted.

 ** _“Huh?”_** Adam asked

**_“Nothing”_ **

**_“Okay what do you guys think?”_** Mikael asked Mutta and Elias

 ** _“I think it’d be cool”_** Mutta said **_“People could ask us questions”_**

 ** _“I’m sorry Yousef but I’m with them, I think it’d be cool. It’d be like the last Hei Briskeby video before you go, it has to be special”_** Elias said

 ** _“Okaaaay, fine. Let’s do it”_** Yousef said walking to the living room **_“By the way Elias can you lend me a charger? My phone is dead”_**

**_—x–_ **

****

Sana checked her phone once again, he still hadn’t seen it. She sighed and as she laid on Noora’s bed.

After deciding that they were ditching school, which they were already doing without even noticing, they went to the Kollektiv and they had been there during the whole afternoon. Noora had told Sana everything that had been going on with William while Sana told Noora about her conversation with Yousef, even the throwing grass leaves part.

 ** _“Still no answer?”_** Noora, who was lying by her side asked

 ** _“Nope”_** Sana said **_“At least he hasn’t seen it yet, that’s good right? That means he’s not just ignoring me…I guess”_**

**_“Sana he would never ignore you, believe me the boy is so gone for you”_ **

**_“He wasn’t really warm towards me on Sunday…he was nice but…you know, not like other times”_ **

**_“He thinks you don’t like him, the boy is probably just trying not to get his hopes up”_ **

**_“Ugh, why is everything so complicated?”_** Sana sighed covering her face with her hands

 ** _“Love is complicated but it’s worth the pain”_** Noora said with a soft voice

 ** _“Seriously Noora, you’re starting to get on my nerves with all this positivity”_** Sana said making her friend laugh

**_“Ah, Sana life is beautiful”_ **

Sana shook her head but laughed. That’s when her phone beeped. Her heart started to pound fast on her chest as she grabbed her phone with trembling hands, only to be disappointed when she realized that the notification didn’t belonged to facebook but to youtube.

 ** _“Is it him?”_** Noora asked

**_“Uh…yes and no”_ **

“ ** _Huh?”_**

**_“It’s a notification from Youtube, apparently Elias and the boys are making a live video right now”_ **

**_“And what are you waiting for?”_** Noora said sitting on the bed **_“Go watch it! Yousef will be there”_**

**_“So what? It won’t make him answer”_ **

**_“I know, but aren’t you curious? I mean you’re subscribed to their channel for a reason”_ **

**_“Okay, you have a point”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

She opened the youtube app and pressed play.

The boys were at her house, as always. Elias was in the middle with Adam and Mikael on one side and Mutta and Yousef in the other one.

 ** _“Okay, okay, okay we’ve waited a few minutes so everyone gets settled but I think it’s time to start”_** Elias said looking at the camera **_“Hei Briskeby! We’re here today with a live video, we want you to ask us questions and we’ll answer them”_**

Sana rolled her eyes, did they think they were famous or something?

 ** _“Sana, look at Yousef”_** Noora said pointing at him in the corner of the image

**_“What?”_ **

**_“He has his phone in his hands and it’s plugged, maybe he didn’t have battery?”_ **

**_“Uh…could be”_** Sana said checking her phone once again **_“he still hasn’t seen it though”_**

**_–x–_ **

Elias was answering some question he had received from a viewer when he finally turned on his phone. Yousef had been without his phone the whole day, and only now he was able to check it, not like he would usually receive many texts anyway. He waited a few seconds for it to be completely loaded to unlock it. Meanwhile he tried to act as if he was interested in the video but being honest, he really wasn’t, he didn’t feel like filming that video. Lost in his thoughts, he felt his phone buzz in his hands. He looked down and saw a notification from facebook.

“ _Sana Bakkoush has sent you a friend request_ ”

He widened his eyes and before he could tap on the request a message bubble appeared.

“ _Do you want to hang out with me?”_

His heart skipped a beat after reading that simple question, because it wasn’t simple, not at all, not when it came from not other than Sana, the girl he was so gone for. His hands were shaking and before he could do anything about it his phone fell to the floor startling everyone in the room

 ** _“Yousef bro, what are you doing?”_** Elias asked him

 –x–

 ** _“Oh my god have you seen that?!!?”_** Noora asked excited **_“Check your phone, see if he has read your text, come on!!”_**

Sana opened the facebook app once more and clicked in her conversation with Yousef

**_“He has, Noora, he has, he has!! What does that mean?”_ **

**_“It means that the boy completely freaked out when he saw your text and dropped his phone. Oh my god that boy is so in love!!”_ **

**_“Maybe he just didn’t expect it”_** Sana said

**_“Are you kidding? Look at him! He’s blushing”_ **

**_“Because Elias is yelling at him”_ **

And he was, as Sana and Noora talked the video kept playing

**_“Yousef bro, what are you doing?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, I just dropped my phone”_** Yousef said blushing

 ** _“Well, leave your phone now, we’re making a video”_** Elias said

**_“But I need to…”_ **

**_“You can answer later, just leave it”_ **

Elias stood up and took the phone away from Yousef.

**_“Are you being serious Elias?”_ **

**_“Yes, our public is waiting for us”_ **

All Yousef could do was roll his eyes. The girl of his dreams had finally texted him and her brother had taken away his phone from him as if he was 12 years old. A thought suddenly hit Yousef. He had opened the message, he had seen it. Now Sana would think that he was ignoring her

 –x–

 ** _“Look at him! He’s panicking!”_** Noora said laughing **_“Oh poor boy”_**

**_“He’s not…”_ **

**_“Sana Bakkoush can you stop pretending like you’re not over the moon right now because you’re seeing the boy you like completely freaking out because you asked him out?”_** Noora said

 ** _“Okay, fine, it’s kind of funny”_** Sana said biting her lip

**_“He’s probably so worried because he left you on seen”_ **

Sana looked at the screen and laughed, he definitely looked worried

 ** _“Ah, poor boy we have to find a way to contact him”_** Noora said thinking **_“I got it!!”_**

**_–x–_ **

**_“Okay next question”_** Mikael said as he read the chat they had added to the live video so people could ask their questions **_“It’s from SB and it says: ‘_** _Yousef are you going to answer me or what? **’ dude what the hell?”**_

Mikael looked at his friend confused, actually all of the boys turned to him confused. But the most confused of all of them? That was definitely Yousef.

 ** _“What does that mean?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“Another message!”_** Adam said taking the phone from Mikael **_“It’s also from SB and it says ‘_** _it’s not cool to leave a girl on seen, ****Acar **’ Yousef who is that girl?”**_

 ** _“I can’t believe this”_** Yousef chuckled, then he looked at the camera and added **_“Elias took my phone, I can’t answer you”_**

 ** _“Who are you talking to?”_** Mutta asked

 ** _“Another message from SB: ‘_** _Then answer me now, look at the camera and answer **’”**_ Mikael read.

 ** _“Okay, you asked for it”_** Yousef said laughing and getting a little closer to the camera **_“Yes, Sana Bakkoush, I’d love to hang out with you”_**

 ** _“Wait, Sana Bakkoush? As in my sister Sana Bakkoush?”_** Elias asked **_“What is going on?”_**

 ** _“Well, it seems like our video is over now”_** Yousef said still looking at the camera **_“We’ll see you in the next Hei Briskeby video, goodbye!!”_**

He then stood up and stopped the filming. He had an explanation to give to his friend and a girl to set a date with.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't really good, sorry for that but I hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
